Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 2
Chapter 2: Ambush I’ve never seen woods like THIS before… It seemed too… foggy and mysterious… “Well creepy or not, we have to find Navi, right Epona?” She snorted.“ I know, I’m a little uncomfortable here too…” I agreed. It seemed like the woods went on forever… I hope I don’t get lost…I sighed.Hm? I thought I heard something in the trees… “ Hello? Is anyone there?” I called out. Silence. “ Huh. Must of just been a bird or something…” I muttered, disappointed.Suddenly, a fairy flew out of a tree. “ Navi?!” It came closer, and I got a better look at it. “ No… that’s not her… Navi had a blue glow, this one is yellow. But still, I could ask it if it’s seen Navi.” I guessed.“Excuse me-” Before I could ask, the fairy spiraled around Epona’s face quickly. “ Hey! What are you-aah!” Epona reared up unexpectedly and I fell off, hitting the ground hard. Everything blacked out, but I could hear voices.“Hee hee! Good work my minions! That was perfect!” a strange voice said." Oooh! This guy looks like a traveler! He probably has something good on him, Skull kid!” a higher-pitched voice commented.Skull kid? I’ve seen them in the Lost woods before… but aren’t they harmless…? “ Let’s check his pockets, Skull kid!” the other voice pressed. What?! They’re thieves! I felt hands feel through my pockets, and they took something out.“ Oooh, what a pretty ocarina! Lemme` touch it, Skull kid, please?” the other voice said.I heard another voice. “ You can’t Tael! You might break it!” The Skull kid just laughed. “ The ocarina of time! No!” I yelled silently. I had enough. I struggled to wake up and I regained consciousness. I stood up slowly and shouted. “ Hey you! Give me back my ocarina!” The Skull kid turned around. He was as tall as I was, and his face was covered by a strange-looking mask. “ I said, give it back!” I ordered. He took a step back and giggled.Filled with rage, I jumped and tried to tackle him. But he just leaped onto Epona. She started running towards me. “ Epona! Epona stop! Epona…?” I yelled at her, but then I noticed she had wild confusion in her eyes, she didn’t slow down! Just as the Skull kid ridded Epona at me, I didn’t dodge.“ Oh no you don’t!” I challenged. I jumped and grabbed onto the Skull kid’s foot. I planned that he would fall off, but he didn’t, and neither did I. “Stop!” I yelled. It got harder and harder to hold on while I was being dragged across the ground.The Skull kid giggled, and Epona did a quick turn. I fell off and tumbled to the ground, but this time I didn’t black out. I immediately scrambled to my feet and chased after him. I tried to keep him in my sight, but I ended up just following where I think he went. The farther I went, the darker it got, I couldn’t see a thing! But I can’t let him get away with Epona AND the ocarina of time! I have to get it back! Suddenly, I didn’t feel any ground under my feet. I ran right off a cliff! I shut my eyes tightly and yelled out. It felt like I was going to fall forever, but finally, I hit the bottom. Wow, it didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would… “ Ha! You sure are persistent, aren’t you?” A voice snickered.I looked around, and a light flashed on. In the middle, were two fairies, and the Skull kid… he could levitate? “ Hey! Where’s Epona?!” I asked furiously. “ Who? That stupid horse of yours? She’s gone!” he laughed like all this was just a joke.“ Give me my ocarina back! Now!” I demanded. I just kept getting more and more angrier. “ No way! You look funnier like that! Stay like that here… forever!” he sneered. “ Wait! You can’t just leave me like this! Don’t go!” I begged. But he was already halfway to the stone door. I ran after him, well not really ran, I couldn’t walk very fast… but one of the fairies flew out in front of me and I tripped. “ Na-nah!” It teased cruelly. “ S-sis! Hurry up!” Tael called, following after the Skull kid. Too late. The door slammed down behind them. The fairy flew over to the door. “Tael! Skull kid, wait! I’m still here!” she banged against the wall, unsuccessful. Her wing drooped. She turned towards me. “ You! Deku boy!” She flew over to me and starting hitting me on the head. “ You got me and my brother split up! Open that door for me!….. What?!” I stared hard at her. “ Ow! Quit it! You’re the one who decided to stay behind to tease me! How is THAT MY fault?! Ow! And why should I even help you?!” I retorted angrily.“ Well, you probably don’t have any where else to go, and you don’t know your way around Termina! C’mon! Help a helpless girl out! Please?” I arched an eyebrow. “ Helpless?! You seemed pretty tough when… Wait! Termina? Where’s Hyrule?”Tatl huffed. “ Yeah, there’s no `Hyrule` here! Duh! This is Termina!” she explained.“Fine! I’ll help. But stop ordering me around! Got that?” I snapped. “Fine, just open that-” Link cleared his throat loudly. “ I mean could you PLEASE open that door?” she asked, annoyed. I nodded and opened the door.